I'll always be here
by natsu-no-sora
Summary: In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities.


**©Tanaka Meca**

**Support the mangaka by buying her works c:**

* * *

><p>I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE<p>

_I was sitting in the back seat of the car with Teppei excitedly giggling in his seat. I had tears of laughter in my eyes. Dad was driving in front, laughing happily. Mom was beside him, equally happy. _

_A big truck suddenly appeared out of nowhere, smashing its way towards us. _

_The last thing I remembered was the horrified faces of my parents trying to cover Teppie & me with their own bodies. _

_Everything went black._

_When I blinked my eyes open, I was standing in a beach at early sunset. Teppei was gripping my left hand as he stared at our parents who were standing before us. _

_They were also holding each other's hand, smiling so kindly. They looked...different. They were glowing & slightly translucent._

_Though they never opened their mouths, I heard them say, 'Fumino, take good care of Teppei for us, okay? Teppei, be a good boy, listen to what bun-cha will tell you.' Teppei started to sob. _

_'We love you so much, always remember that. Goodbye, Fumino, Teppei...We will see each other again.' They turned their back on us & walked away. _

_'W-wait! Mom, Dad!' I yelled to them but they didn't seem to hear me. I carried Teppei in my arms & ran as fast as my feet could carry us both. _

_They were just walking leisurely along the beach but I couldn't catch up to them, though I was running at full speed._

_'Wait, please! Mom! Dad!' I pleaded. 'Don't leave us alone...' my voice broke as I cried & my knees gave away. _

I woke up with a startle. I sat up on the futon, clutching my pounding chest.

_A dream. It was just a dream._

I was breathing hard like I'd really been running. My knees were trembling...no, not only my knees but my whole body was pretty shaken up. I had my hands clenched in a tight fist. Sweats trickled down my temples & neck. My cheeks were wet too; I was crying.

I glanced beside me & Teppei was there, peacefully sleeping. An overwhelming surge of relief flooded through me. Then I remembered my parents' faces before the car crashed; scared & horrified. My eyes welled up again.

After a few moments, I stood up, still shaking & crying, I went to the kitchen for some water.

The faces of my parents still lingered in my mind I couldn't help but cry silently.

'Fumino?'

'Gah!' I gasped. I'd probably dropped the glass if it wasn't resting on top of the kitchen counter.

There, silhouetted in the bright moonlight seeping through the window, was Sensei.

'Sorry,' he apologized.

I quickly wiped my tears. 'I-it's o-okay.' I stuttered.

He clicked on the lights & the sudden brightness blinded me. I covered my eyes with my trembling hands & stifled a sniff.

'Are you alright?' I heard him asked.

I nodded, still hiding my face from him, pretending to be shielding my eyes from the light.

A gentle grip on my wrists pulled my hands away, revealing my red-rimmed eyes.

'Hey... what's wrong?' He asked ever so kindly.

'Had bad dream?' he prompted when I didn't respond. He lowered to my level trying to hold my eyes.

I sniffed like a child & nodded. He enveloped me in his arms & caressed my hair, 'ssshhh... its okay. I'm here,' he said as he kissed my forehead.

It wasn't actually a nightmare (as it was about my parents) but I don't like having dreams like that. It reminded me so much of day of the accident. It felt like my physical & emotional wounds were freshly opened again.

'Come on, let's get you to bed. You got a lot of exams tomorrow, right?' He led me towards our bedroom. I tensed; I knew he wouldn't dare to do anything but just in case...

He lied down on to my right side of the futon. I was wedged between him & Teppei, who was mumbling something about Ryuu-sensei.

I lay there, blankly staring at the ceiling. But I was aware that sensei was looking at me.

He gently put his hand on my eyes, blocking my perfect view of the ceiling.

'Sleep.' He ordered.

'I don't want to...' I protested; my eyes stinging again.

'You have to,' he insisted.

I gulped & sniffed, 'if I close my eyes, I'll see things I don't want to see,' I whispered, fighting the tears that threatened to wet Sensei's hand.

He moved his hand on my cheek & turned my head to face him. His face was full of love & kindness as he smiled at me.

'Then just look at me,' he said as his touch on my cheek left burning marks.

Involuntarily, I put my own hand on his cheek, 'Sensei...'

'Hmm?'

'Are you tired of taking care of us?'

He looked surprised, 'Look, I don't know what you have dreamed of, but I will never _ever_ leave my family. Got that?' He pinched my nose. 'Now, go to sleep & I'll _always_ be here . I promise.' He said in a serious voice & solemn eyes.

I sighed & smiled gratefully.

'Thank you, Sensei.' I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

He pulled me closer to him & kiss my forehead, 'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too,' I whispered back as blood ran to my cheeks.

We cuddled each other as the night closed on us.

* * *

><p>minna-san, konnichiwa!<p>

natsu_no_sora desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! m(_ _)m

hai, so...this is my first story for FTAK, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!

I hope to see your reviews, bye! C:


End file.
